


Just Feeling Lucky:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Date/Dates, Death, Dinner, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Estsblished Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organ Transplantation, Organs, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Thinking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was thinking back on how much things changed, since he moved to Hawaii, as he waits for Steve, What happens, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Feeling Lucky:

*Summary: Danny was thinking back on how much things changed, since he moved to Hawaii, as he waits for Steve, What happens, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams got to his favorite spot, He was waiting for his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, to meet him, cause they have a date to go on, & just relax, & have fun too. He went to sit down, & reminisce about the past nine years.

 

He remembered the hell that he went through, & he had Grace, his daughter, in his life, & he was just getting by. He also knew that he was miserable, but he put his child’s needs first. So, He just kept to himself, & not said a word.

 

He had an ohana, once the Five-O Taskforce was formed. Things were going great, & everyone was happy. Then, The drama with Rachel happened, but he didn’t regret it, cause it brought him Charlie, Through all of the shit, Rachel, & him worked up to being friends, Life was looking even better.

 

It was after Steve being kidnapped abused, & tortured by Wo Fat, & him killing him, That he couldn’t live without him. He made his move, & they are now together. Their life was perfect, & nothing could top it. But, Danny gave up his half of his liver, when Steve was shot, so he could live.

 

Chin-Ho Kelly, & Kono Kalakaua left, He, Steve, & Lou Grover hired Tani Rey, & Junior Reigns, & Adam Noshimuri as their replacements. It ended up being a great couple of years too. He was pulled out of his thoughts, by his lover making his way towards him.

 

“Hey, Babe, Ready to go ?”, He asked, as he reached him, & kissed him passionately. “Yeah, We don’t want to be late for our reservation”, He said, as he kissed him back, Deciding to leave Steve’s truck behind, They got into the camaro, & headed to the restaurant. The Blond just felt lucky, cause he has this life, & it’s gonna be perfect.

 

The End.


End file.
